Tiempo fuera
by kaoryamy
Summary: tiempo despues de las situaciones complicadas con lalo y nina... la su, tiene complicaciones de contexto de salud...


yo se, yo se, tenia años que no me pasaba por aqui, aunque se que contadas personas saben de mi existencia... no importa, solo queria compartir este oneshot inconcluso... se me acabo la inspiracion cuando estaba a poco de terminar... en fin...  
bueno, al fin lo termine (?) okey no a kien engaño se me fue la inspiracion al casi por terminar... T^T no es justo...

bueno esto se me ocurrio no se por que, pero tenia que usar esta imagen para ello...-la tengo de foto de usuario por si se preguntan cual-  
ADVERTENCIA1: no soy escritora, asi que disculpen las faltas de ortografia y errores de coerencia y comprencion  
ADVERTENCIA2: soy perezosa y no cambie las palabras de los nombres...  
DISCLAIMER: los personajes y sus respectivos nombres, no son de mi propiedad, con excepcion los nombres de "Kaory" y "Kamy"

Ya paso un mes desde que Nina apareció, desde que se descubrió la verdad tras Debrah, no se cuantos desde que Armin y Alexy llegaron al Sweet Amoris sin contar con el regreso de Ken, digo Kentin….

El tiempo a transcurrido muy rápido, y tuve una semana fuera del instituto por cuestiones de salud, lo cual mis amigos no están enterados, solo saben que tuve un "viaje que tomar para ver a mis padres", pero, existe dos personas que le no pude engañar con esa excusa, y están completamente en contra de lo que hare en el poco tiempo que viene.

Hoy lunes, vuelvo a clases y antes de salir a la escuela Alexy había llegado por mí, comenzamos a hablar de lo que tenia en mente.  
-estas segura que deseas hacer esto?-miraba con detenimiento el rostro preocupado que el peliazul me ofrecía-  
-no hay otra forma, así no habrá dolor para ellos, lo siento por ti y el, pero les agradezco su apoyo-sonreí con todas las fuerzas que tenia en ese momento-

-no estoy de acuerdo Kaory, simplemente no creo que sea lo mejor, igual dañaras personas en el camino-

- tranquilo, no les dolerá.-me levante de mi lugar y lo tome de la mano, al parecer llegaríamos tarde ese día a la escuela, el día era tan agradable, los rayos del sol eran cálidos y el clima era delicioso, pero por alguna razón yo sentía tanto frio que llegaba a tener escalofríos, sentí como los brazos de mi amigo me rodeaban y comenzaba a sollozar- se fuerte Alexy, lo que sigue será un problema para ti también-comencé a hablar y sin darme cuenta sollozaba igual que el.

Dicho y hecho llegamos después del almuerzo lo cual causo un revuelo en el comedor, entre nuestra llegada a medio dia de clases y que llegamos tomados de las manos, los cuchicheos eran de muchos sentidos, nos sentamos en una mesa que estaba sola ya que debía comer algo.  
-Kaory q-que tal tu viaje?- me pregunta una chica tímida que no dejaba de ver como nuestras manos estaban tomadas, mi fuerza se estaba llendo al ver como violeta era la primera en vernos de esa manera-  
-violeta, yo- titubeé ante esto a lo cual sentí como mi mano era apretada de forma suave- yo, yo, lo sien….-fui interrumpida-  
-valla, valla, parece que la tabla encontró alguien perfecto para ella-dijo aquel pelirrojo que había estado celoso de dake en algún momento-

-parece que alguien esta celoso por alexy…..de nuevo-dije esbosando una sonrisa de suficiencia ante aquel chico que comenzaba a sacar chispas-  
-celoso, yo? Por favor quien estaría celoso de una chica que tiene menos curvas que una autopista de aterrizaje- dijo con evidente molestia-  
-castiel parece que has mejorado tus insultos, debes de estar motivado realmente, hola kaory- nath nos sonreía a todos en realidad, tratando de que la tencion de nuestra llegada se fuera disipando-  
-tsk- chasqueo y decidio alejarse el pelirrojo- esto es aburrido-dijo mientras alejaba a lys, el cual estaba llegando en ese momento el cual se vio arrastrado por su amigo hacia otro lugar-  
-parece que será mas difícil de lo que crei- movi mis labios y mi voz no salio mientras intentaba dar una sonrisa que les expresara que todo estaba bien a los demás, solo sentía la mirada triste y preocupada de dos personas en ese grupo.

lo que quedaba de la semana pasaba como todos los días, con mandados que me hacían dar vueltas y vueltas por todo el instituto, castiel cada vez que me miraba se hacia el que no me miraba y me ignoraba, no era como que quisiera hablar con el realmente, es muy difícil querer explicarle lo que sucedia y tampoco tenia las fuerzas para hacerlo aun asi.  
Lys se sorprendio bastante al saber que alexy y yo eramos novios, lo cual me dolio mas de lo que esperaba al verlo asi de desconcertado, pero a diferencia de otros el me apoyo lo cual mi corazón no pudo soportar…. Y tuve que irme para evitarlo unos días, kentin…. Fue el que mas me sorprendio, cuando se entero solo me sonrio y me abrazo, sonreía pero sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas después de unos segundos de tenerme en sus brazos, alexy nos dejo a solas.  
-por que me dices eso kamy?-yo no sabia que contestar exactamente, era el quien de todos me conocía mejor o eso es lo que creía, al parecer el dejo de buscarme en el comienzo de semana y se creyo todo, esperaba que el o lys se dieran cuenta de mi treta lo abrace tan fuerte como podía y comenze a llorar en hombro.  
estuvimos un rato asi, asta que lys nos llamo a los dos para decirnos que las clases comenzaban de nuevo, le pedi a kentin que se adelantara.  
-lyssandro, eso no-intente limpiar mi rostro pero el se había acercado a mi para limpiar mi cara de las lagrimas, me esboso una sonrisa con dolor…  
-no debes de llorar, no te quedan bien- con esas palabras pronunciadas volvi a soltar el llanto…

los rumores se disiparon en tres semanas en total, sin darme cuenta, me fui alejando de todos, ya no hablaba con mis amigas, y con mis amigos, parecía que había complot, ya que unos se alejaban en días y después no dejaban de seguirme como una tapa, me desconcertaba pero me hacían mi estancia mas tranquila y reconfortante….

después de eso, alexy no pudo mas con el cuento de ser mi novio, no estaba de acuerdo a que hisiera eso, asi que "terminamos" en buenos amigos…  
todo parecía ser que se volvia ha hacer como era antes al principio, mis amigas volvieron a acercarme aunque intentara alejarme de ellas, los chicos, ya se quedaban conmigo mas tiempo, y alexy en veces parecía estar mas tranquilo al ver como volvia a ser todo como era antes.

En uno de esos ratos donde el clima estaba delicioso, la hora del almuerzo había llegado, curiosamente alexy preparo un picnic para ese momento y todos estábamos afuera debajo de uno de los arboles del instituto, armin comenzaba a quejarse del sol y todo eso a lo cual sin darnos cuenta comenzamos a reírnos, parecía que habían pasado años de la ultima vez que nos reuníamos de esa manera, rosa solo me observaba no me había dado cuenta que en su rostro había marcas de preocupación como en los demás presentes, en un aire de risas comencé a tocer y parecía que no podía determe, mire mi mano y lo que mas temia sucedió  
-KAMY!-escuche un grito y voltee hacia un lado ignorando a todos, intente correr cuando esto sucedió y solo llegue a la puerta del instituto… todo se desvanecio….

-KAMY!-Grite con todas mis fuerzas asustando a los demás, al parecer estaban sorprendidos pero no concientes, incluso cuando les habíamos explicado alexy y yo de la situación medica de kaory, alexy sabia por palabras de ella lo que había pasado en ese "viaje" y yo lo supe desde que lo menciono, sabia que las cosas no estaban bien ella suele ser asi desde que la conozco, si le pasa algo importante, le gusta alejarse de las personas que mas le estimamos para que no nos duela, aunque eso le perjudique a ella, asi que el primer dia que lo menciono fui a buscar a su primo jade el cual siempre lleve una buena relación con el incluso sin saber que eran primos, y me explico todo en compañía de su tia, la cual estaba destrozada, luego verla llegar de la mano de alexy, me hizo comprender lo que trataba de hacer, asi que segui el juego, y durante dos semanas intentaba convencer a alexy de que dejara ese papel y que era mejor que se la pasara alegre en lugar de estar sufriendo por sus propios caprichos, cuando por fin el acepto fuimos bastante cautelosos y solo contamos lo que sucedia de poco a poco a los demás chicos, la verdad era dolorosa, y nos entristesia, incluso el tipo rudo que pretende ser castiel, se le miraba angustiado ante tal situación y un poco culpable por sus palabras del principio.  
-esa tonta! Por que no hablo desde un principio!?- preguntaba el pelirrojo el cual parecía que le inundaba el dolor por mucho que intentara ocultarlo-  
-asi es ella, no quiere que sea doloroso para nosotros- sonreí al escuchar a alexy hablar.  
-si definitivamente, asi es como es ella- dije con un hilo de voz.

-TSK! Por que estoy recordando todo esto ahorita?- me reprendi mientras observaba como los paramédicos se la llevaban al hospital.  
-Eso pasa cuando no puedes mantener ni siquiera a un gay como novio-escuche de repente decir al grupo que mas la odiaba, me acerque a las chicas para decir unas cuantas verdades, cuando algo me detuvo.  
-Vi-violeta?!- me sorprendi bastante al ser ella quien me estaba deteniendo-  
-no les hagas caso, ellas solo quieren dañarnos- me solto para comenzar a cubrir su rostro, justo en ese momento me di cuenta que no era la única que estaba llorando en ese momento, nath comenzó a calmar a violeta, castiel se dejaba caer al darse cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo, alexy abrazaba a su hermano y el intentaba no llorar, rosa se aferraba a mi y a el al mismo tiempo, iris, kim y melody se retiraron para ir al hospital.  
-esto no podía estar pasando, no tan pronto- me decía a mi mismo.  
esa noche todo el mundo estaba en el hospital, no nos habían dicho nada por que no eramos los tutores, y la tia de ella y jade se encontraban esperando a los padres de ella en el aeropuerto, al parecer para esto estaban a punto de ser media noche..

::?::  
-que sucede aquí?- me pregunte con bastante confucion- lo único que recordó es que estaba en el hospital –observe a mi alrededor, era un paisaje hermoso, me hacia sentir cierta perturbación en mi conciente –esto no esta pasando!- grite y comencé a correr en los alrededores-no, no, me niego!- corri todo lo que podía, y no encontraba a nadie, ni lys, rosa o alexy-alguien! Hay alguien aquí!- el paisaje de unas flores calidas se volvió un bosque, como esos que salen en los cuentos de hadas y que están llenos de magia-no puede ser-sospechaba que ese escenario era por los libros que leíamos juntos lo cual me hacia temer lo peor, mi corazón comenzaba a a latir de manera brusca al ver una luz brillando cerca de mi, lagrimas salían de mi rostro….

::?::  
no sabia donde estaba, solo sabia que estaba esa persona delante mio con un rostro lleno de tristeza, desesperación, desconcierto y lagrimas…  
-por que lloras?-me hacerque a limpiarle el rostro con mi mano- no debes llorar sabias… las lagrimas no van contigo- sonreí de manera tierna, pero parece que eso fue un detonador para esa persona.  
-siempre te he amado..- escuche decir sin titubeos lo cual me hizo dar un brinco en mi lugar.  
=Codigo AZUL!, Codigo AZUL!=  
-que sucede?-segui con sorpresa en mi voz, al parecer comenzaba a llorar también-  
-por favor, no te vallas- escuche decir y mi corazón comenzó a romperse al parecer al mismo tiempo que el corazón de el.  
-pero, debo irme- me aferre a él el mayor tiempo que pude-  
-yo sabia todo desde el principio! No tenias que ocultarme nada-  
-lo sabias?-pase saliva, no puedo creerlo, no se creyo nada-p-pero-  
-solo te deje creerlo ya que era lo que querias, luego alexy y yo les dijimos a los chicos lo que pasaba, para que no te preocuparas, ellos están en la sala de espera… estoy en la sala de espera esperando por ti- vi como volvían las lagrimas a aquel chico- por favor…-  
-lo siento, en verdad lo siento, no quería decirles nada para que me olvidaran pronto, no quería que esto fuera un triste rato para ustedes…-  
=10 mm de epinefrina=

-Fue muy divertido el tiempo que pase con todos ustedes- sonreí sinceramente- lamento todo esto en verdad, pero, no puedo volver, con ustedes, contigo…-  
-pero, pero, tienes que venir, no te puedes ir- el chico aquel se estaba derrumbando y no podía hacer nada para evitarlo- me gustaría poder decir que mañana las cosas serán como eran antes, pero solo serian mentiras, no puedo decirte eso…

=aumenten la carga….. despejen=

::?::  
esas palabras me cuasaban tanto dolor, mas que nada por que sabia que era verdad, intentaba ver su figura atravez de mis lagrimas, ahí estaba la persona que amaba desde la primera vez que le vi, que he aunque me aleje de ella sigo amando y aunque con todas las demás personas cambie, ella saca mi yo anterior, estaba siendo arrebatada de mi, sin poder hacer algo para evitarlo, su figura estaba siendo cubierta por una especie de burbuja la cual la estaba elevando poco a poco…

=vuelvan a elevar la carga=

::kaory::  
lo vi a el, que me conocía y que al parecer me conocía de mas, eso de descubrir mi treta y aun asi hacer que todos los demás sepan mi condición y que no fueran corriendo a consolarme..  
"por que me dices eso Kamy?" – sonreí al recordar aquella pregunta- ahora comprendo-me dije a mi misma y mientras llegaba a los ojos de el, me acerque lo suficiente para poder acercarme a el, no podía estar ahí para consolarlo, ya no le diría lo que siento, ni podría esperar a que el se animara a decírmelo, asi que tuve que hacerlo, mis labios se posaron en los de el mientras su rostro lloroso se quedaba perplejo…  
-gracias por amarme- sonreí y volvi a besarle a lo cual el correspondio siendo un beso mas apacionado mis ojos se volvieron llorosos y sentí como mi cuerpo comenzaba a desvanecerse en el aire- yo también te ame…..-

-KENTIN!-

escuche mi nombre mientras sentía como mis mejillas estaban húmedas.  
-Lyssandro?!- Pregunte desconcertado- que sucede?-voltee a ver a todos los presentes los cuales estaban en llanto.

-ella, ella- el había sido mi rival de amor, asi que comprendia lo que sentía el, total yo también sentía ese vacio y dolor en mi corazón, solo le sonreí comprendiendo el mensaje.  
-lo se, yo lo-mis lagrimas comenzaron a salir en ese instante que se me hacia un nudo en el corazón-lo se…

justo aqui se me acabo la inspiracion, yo se que es muy corto, pero en fin solo fue un fragmento de mi imaginacion andando...


End file.
